


The Chase Goes On

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cats, Crack, Finalizer (Star Wars), Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, POV Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Kylo Ren has a missing Millicent to find and a reputation to uphold that doesn't include "cat-wrangler."





	The Chase Goes On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theweddingofthefoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wild Cat Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069850) by [theweddingofthefoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/pseuds/theweddingofthefoxes). 



> Part Two of a fic for Rogue Robin 2017, following [Wild Cat Chase](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10069850) (callsign #roguerobin022).

“No!” Ren yelps, lunging forward in attempt to grab the beast – but too late. Red lights begin to flash everywhere, and sirens blare loudly. Millicent gives a startled meow and dashes from the room.

So what if she scared herself; served her right. Ren grinds his teeth as he approaches the console. He looks it over, chewing his lip. He honestly has no idea what's going on, what exactly the buttons she'd pushed have done. He isn't actually directly in charge of any of the _Finalizer_ 's systems.

He's trying to figure out what to do, who to call for assistance and still manage to maintain his reputation, when a technician comes dashing into the room – and freezes as soon as she sees Kylo Ren before her. “S-sir?” she asks shakily.

Ren draws himself up to his full imposing height. In the back of his head, he realizes Millicent is getting further away every second he delays here, but this has to be taken care of. There is actual work to be done on the Star Destroyer that could do without being interrupted by this incessant ruckus.

“A false alarm,” he says slowly, going for all intimidation. “Disable it at once and inform the rest of the ship.”

“Yes, sir,” the technician stammers and scrambles to do just that. She pushes a series of buttons, and the alarm dies, the emergency lights snapping off a second later. Ren breathes a silent sigh of relief; the noise was beginning to give him a headache.

He strides from the room, pausing outside the door to look both ways down the corridor for a sign of his prey. There's no hint of Millicent, so he decides to follow up on his earlier theory about the mess hall. And, ah, as he rounds a corner, there she is, slipping in the door. He follows to find the room empty save for a pair of stormtroopers at a far table who don't even glance in their direction. Millicent scarcely looks around before she scampers across the room and through the door to the kitchen. Ren bites back a groan and follows her.

The kitchen is a long thin room divided by a long row of counters and cooking implements. Millicent dashes behind the counter as the single cook on duty looks up at Ren with wide eyes.

“Is there something I can help you with?” he asks, doing a far better job of keeping his voice steady than the technician had.

Ren thinks fast. He needs the cook out of the way so he can gather Millicent without anyone knowing. The last thing he needs is to be spotted doing something so undignified as chasing the chubby orange beast around his ship.

“I believe there has been an incident in the mess hall which requires your attention,” he says, one hand twisting behind his back as he summons the Force. Outside the door, there's a yelp from the two stormtroopers as their trays of food crash to the ground.

The cook looks confused but rushes out to follow the order.

Ren immediately turns and rounds the counter to get the cat. Millicent is momentarily distracted, licking at a drop of something on the ground. Ren barely breathes as he sneaks up behind her, arms outstretched. Almost, almost...

At the last second her head snaps up, and she hisses at him before jumping onto the counter and prancing across a display of partially prepared food over to a giant bubbling pot. She stops at its edge, tilting her head consideringly.

“That does smell good,” Ren says, moving forward again, even slower than before, “but if you go after it and end up falling in, then we're really going to be in trouble.”

Millicent stretches her neck out and leans forward as if to do just that, and Ren makes his move. Using the Force to pin the cat in place as gently as he can, he lurches forward and grabs her. Millicent makes an undignified squawking noise, and Ren just shakes his head. “We wouldn't be in this mess at all if you'd just stayed where you were supposed to,” he chastises her.

The cat looks away primly, and Ren rolls his eyes behind the mask. “Fine. Just be good on our way back your room, and I'll make it worth your while.” He grabs a bit of meat from a plate and waggles it at her before wrapping it in a napkin and dropping it into a pocket. Then he stows the cat carefully beneath his cloak and leaves the kitchen.

He's halfway back to Hux's quarters when his comlink signals with a call from the general. Ren answers to hear a sleepy voice whine, “You said you were just getting one thing; where are you?”

“On my way back now,” Ren tells him, having to work hard to suppress a smile at the tone.

Moments later, he's back at Hux's door and letting himself in. The general is sitting up in bed, blankets draped at his waist, smiling tiredly. “There you are.”

Ren smiles back before he can help himself. “Here I am.”

Millicent chooses that moment to start wriggling dangerously, and before Ren can stop her, she leaps out from under his cloak, runs across the room, and jumps up to join her master on the bed.

Hux is suddenly much more awake, looking up at Ren with a quirked eyebrow.

Well, so much for stealth.


End file.
